Le révelateur
by Bloodspell B
Summary: Le départ douloureux de cette école qui les a accueillis pendant ces sept années… Mais qui as dit que c'était fini ? Retour à Poudlard et la découverte d'un étrange livre… première fic. HPDM
1. Chapter 1: le départ

**Titre: Le Révélateur**

**Auteur : Bloodspell B**

**Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant, je me vois pas poster de M ou même de T, mais bon, ne jamais dire jamais ! ;) )**

**Résumer : ****Le départ douloureux de cette école qui les a accueillis pendant ces sept années… Mais qui as dit que c'était fini ? Retour à Poudlard et la découverte d'un étrange livre… **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux, les objets, le talent,… tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling.**

**C'est ma première fiction et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à m'encourager où à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Toutes critiques ou bonnes impressions sont les bienvenues. Je ne vous promets pas de respecter une date de poste, parce que je sais qu'avec mes devoirs et tout, je ne les tiendrai surement pas…:/ J'essayerai tout de même de poster dès que je le pourrai ! Oh et une dernière chose avant de vous laisser à la lecture, pardonnez-moi si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.**

**Présence de mon couple préféré : Draco/Harry, donc de deux hommes. Homophobe, petite flèche en haut de l'écran**

** Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Harry soupira une énième fois de nostalgie. Cette fois, c'était fini. Il rentrait pour de bon. Le lord était mort et Poudlard a été en deuil ces derniers jours. Ceux qui le désirais, avais eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux après la guerre pour se recueillir et pleurer leurs proche disparu. Chaque famille avait perdu au moins un membre, que ce soit cousin, parents, enfant, neveu,… tous avaient perdu l'un de leur proche dans l'ultime bataille.

Maintenant que tout étais enfin fini, il allait pouvoir commencer une vie « normal ». Enfin, si on excluait le faite qu'il soit devenu la personne la plus célèbre d'Angleterre, après la reine, et les nombreuses familles qui lui vouent un culte pour avoir sauvé le monde sorcier du psychopathe : « celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Harry grimaça a cette idée, il y avait tellement de monde qui avais peur de lui, au point de ne plus oser prononcer son nom, et qui pourtant n'avais pas hésité à se jeter la tête la premier dans la plus grande bataille du monde sorcier ! Pourquoi, ils n'avaient pas hésité ? Parce qu'ils avaient une confiance aveugle en Harry, ils savaient qu'il allait détruire… Et c'est cela, qui a failli lui faire perdre son affrontement contre le Lord ! Trop d'espoir reposait sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pourtant pas la détermination qui lui manquait! Ce monstre avait tué ses parents alors qu'il n'avait même pas atteins ses 1 ans. À cause de lui, il avait été orphelin toute sa vie, élevé par son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient! Harry c'était promis de venger ses parents, mais il n'avait que 17 ans et voilà que tout le monde lui portait une confiance absolue pour détruire le psychopathe le plus puissant qui n'est jamais existé. Qui aurait voulu, à 17 ans, ce retrouvé avec du sang sur les mains ? Depuis la fin de cette ¬foutue guerre, il ne cessait de faire des cauchemars, où les mangemorts qu'il avait tués, ressuscitait et venait lui faire payer tous ce qu'il avait fait, d'autres fois, c'était les familles des mort qui venais le voir pendant son sommeil et lui promettais qu'ils vengeraient leur morts. Il avait beau ce dire que c'était pour sauver le monde contre une invasion de sorcier infester de magie noire, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, il revoyait les yeux des personnes qu'il avait tué, il y voyait le désespoir des agonisants, dans leur regards, il y avait la tristesse de ne plus jamais revoir leur famille, de serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras en leur disant qu'ils les aimaient. Il voit dans leurs yeux, les promesses brisées qu'ils avaient faîtes à leur proche, leur promettant de revenir bientôt sain et sauf. Il voyait leurs enfants qui les attendaient sur le porche de leur maison, … il s'avait que ses hommes et ses femmes était ses ennemis, mais ils l'étaient, pour la plupart, contre leur gré ! Et rien que pour ça, Harry haïssait encore plus Voldemort. « Voldemort »… rien que le nom donnait des frissons. Et dire qu'étant jeune, il avait marché sur le même sol que lui… avait étudié dans les mêmes salles, avec les mêmes professeurs. Harry poussa un nouveau soupir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre normalement, connaitre ses parents comme n'importe quel enfant, être élevé dans l'amour d'une famille, grandir, aller à l'école et suivre des cours, sans avoir à tuer le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre en fin de scolarité, avoir un métier qui lui plairais et vivre dans l'anonymat… mais le destin c'était déchainé contre lui, et il n'a rien eu de ce qu'un enfant normal aurait eu besoin pour s'épanouir. Le seul point positif dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne verra plus jamais, son horrible oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dudley. Il allait vivre dans le manoir Black, désormais inhabité, le dernier héritier étant mort il y avait maintenant deux ans de cela… Il réaménagerait et décorerait tout l'ancien quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient toujours là pour le soutenir !

Harry ferme sa valise. Le moment était venu de faire ses adieux, et de partir. Cette endroit qui l'avais accueilli toute son enfance, cette endroit qu'il considérai comme sa maison, étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu d'autre avant.

- Tu es prêt Harry ? Ron est déjà en bas, et il t'attend !

Il sursauta. Plonger dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Hermione, car c'était bien elle, s'approcher de lui.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Oui, je suis prêt 'Mione, mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette endroit où j'ai grandi, ça fait tout bizarre de ce dire que je ne reviendrai plus…

- Je sais Harry, ça me fais bizarre à moi aussi ! Tu pensais encore à ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Oui…

Hermione n'insista pas, Harry n'aimais pas parler de ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce dernier ce redressa et pris sa valise, il parcourut une dernière fois le dortoir des Gryffondors des yeux et dépassa la porte sans ce retourner. Il eut un pincement au cœur en passant les grandes portes. Harry dit au revoir a toute les personnes qu'il croisait en leurs souhaitant de vite ce rétablir et d'avoir une brillante carrière. Ils avaient tous besoin d'encouragement pour continuer et ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Une tête blonde s'arrêta devant lui.

- Alors Potter, que contes-tu faire maintenant que Voldemort a été détruit ? Former une famille ? Oh, mais suis-je bête, qui voudrai former une famille avec un binoclard balafré ? Une de tes nombreuse fans peut-être, pour avoir ton argent et être connue dans le monde entier comme la petite amie du Sauveur !

Les piques de Malfoy avaient perdu leur arrogance, elles étaient devenu, plate et sans sa voix méprisante, elles étaient inoffensive. Mais il semblait à Harry, que Malfoy avait besoin de ces piques avec le Survivant pour continuer à vivre et pour s'accrocher a quelque chose de encore vivant dans ce monde de morts… Mais Harry n'avait plus le courage d'y répondre...

- Au revoir Malfoy, et bon courage…

Le jeune Malfoy le regarda comme si il était un extraterrestre. Harry s'autorisa un léger sourire triste et parti… Il senti le regard du blond le suivre, avec incompréhension, ce demandant encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry monta dans le Poudlard Express.

* * *

Draco boucla sa valise et se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami, Blaise en faire autant. Il se releva et encouragent ses camardes de chambre du regard à faire la même chose. Il se dirigea vers la sortit sans même regarder une dernier fois la pièce qui l'avais vu grandir et qu'il considérai comme sa famille et sa maison, suivit de Blaise. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne savait plus où il en était, il était complètement perdu ! C'est un comble pour le prince des glaces, non ? Mais il savait que les autres avait besoin d'une chose de réelle, de quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, pour ce rattraper à la réalité et ne pas sombrer, alors, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, et il gardait son habituel visage froid et fermer. Mais lorsqu'il était seul, son masque disparaissait et Draco laissait ses émotions éclater ! Le plus souvent, il enfouissait sa tête dans son oreiller et il pleurait autant qu'il le pouvait et quand son corps était vide, il repensait a tous ce qu'il avait vécu… il se demandait encore ce qui lui avais pris de quitter le champ de bataille, comme un lâcheur. Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il c'était passer ! Si seulement il pouvait retourner en arriver, et ne pas se dégonfler ! Blaise l'avait une fois surpris ainsi. Il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et lui avait caressé le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Et lorsque le flot de larme ce fut tarit, Draco c'était confier à son meilleur ami en lui expliquant ses regrets. Blaise l'avais écouté jusqu'au bout sans rien dire, et lorsqu'il avait fini de parler, Draco c'était endormis contre lui. Alors, il l'avait allongé dans son lit et était parti sans un mot. Mais cette fois, c'était fini... Une fois rentré dans son appartement à Pré-au-lard, il pourrait enfin faire tomber ce masque qui l'enfermait au plus profond de son être! Il aurai pu aimer et être aimé, s'il n'avait pas appartenu à la famille mangemore la plus connu... Il avait été élevé avec l'arrogance, le mépris et le sadique de ses parents et n'avait jamais connu l'amour... Sûrement aurai-t'il été entièrement différent... Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus ses parents - tous deux étant condamnés à perpétuité à Azkaban, et lui avait été innocenté grâce à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard: Mc Gonagall - et il pouvait reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Il avait donc acheté avec Blaise et Pansy un petit appartement dans le Londres moldu, où ils ne connaissaient personnes. Ils allaient pouvoir profité tous les trois de leurs libertés. Et grâce au bien de ses parents et de ceux de Pansy – ceux de Blaise s'étends enfuit et n'ayant donnée aucun signe de vie – ils allaient pouvoir vivre assez aisément.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne c'était pas aperçu qu'il se trouvait devant la Grande Porte. Tout au loin du chemin depuis les cachots, il avait répondu par un hochement de tête ou un ‛hum' très explicite au gens qui lui souhaitait bon courage pour la suite. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de parler, même si il savait que certaine personne aurai eu besoin d'une réponse un peu plus… détailler pour avoir le courage de continuer. Courage qu'il n'avait plus. La seule personne à qui il parla fut étonnement Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de l'insulter. Au font de lui, il savait, mais il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il avait besoin de Potter pour survivre… Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, comme un réflexe. Il aurait voulu se retenir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Alors Potter, que contes-tu faire maintenant que Voldemort a été détruit ? Former une famille ? Oh, mais suis-je bête, qui voudrai former une famille avec un binoclard balafré ? Une de tes nombreuse fans peut-être, pour avoir ton argent et être connue dans le monde entier comme la petite amie du Sauveur !

Draco était fatigué. Sa voix n'exprimait plus l'ancienne rancœur qu'il y avait pendant ces 7 dernières années quand il parlait à Potter. La réponse du Survivant ne se fit pas attendre, mais elle n'était pas trop ce à quoi s'attendais le blond :

- Au revoir Malfoy, et bon courage…

Alors là, si même le sauveur ne répondait pas au pique du Serpentard, le monde tournait à l'envers ! Ou alors, il était vraiment fatigué.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune blond fixa pendant plusieurs minutes le brun, le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Il observa un léger sourire en coin sur le visage du Sauveur. Il se surprit à trouver ce sourire adorable. Attendez, deux minutes… ‟Potter" et ‟adorable" dans la même phrase ? Non franchement, Draco était très fatigué ! Mais il suivit Potter du regard alors que celui-ci souhaitait bonne chance à tous les gens qu'il croissait en bon Sauveur…

_POV Draco :_

Je suivis Potter du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse dans le train… et je dusse admettre (à moi seul bien sûr ! Personne d'autre ne m'entendra jamais dire ça à voix haute ! Fois de Malfoy) que le brun avait bien changé depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Le Quidditch l'avais finement musclé, avec le nombre d'heure passer à voler sur son balais, le soleil avait laissé sur sa peau une teinte bronzé. Ses cheveux, toujours emmêlés, était moins épais et formais des petites boucles brunes qui me donnaient envie de passer ma main dedans. Sa cicatrise ayant quasiment disparue depuis la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, n'était plus cacher derrière ses épais cheveux. Les nouveaux vêtements qu'il portait, un jean et un T-Shirt vert moldu lui saillaient à la perfection les muscles, sans trop en dévoiler. Oui, je devais l'avouer, Potter avait beaucoup changé…. Et pas en mal ! Le brun était… beau. Même sexy. Le Balafré coup court à mes divagations en rentrant dans le Poudlard Express, désormais hors de ma vue. Mais à quoi venais-je de pensé ? Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai dû rêver… oui ! Sa doit être ça ! Je viens de me réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar où ma Némésis était beau et que je commençais à fantasmer sur lui ! Oui, vivement que je me repose, parce faire des cauchemars debout… C'est quand même le summum de la fatigue. Je monta dans le train, trouva Blaise et Pansy dans notre compartiment, posa ma tête contre la fenêtre et me laissa aller… Je m'endormie avant même que le Tain eu démarré.

* * *

A Suivre...

Alors qu'es ce que vous en avez pensez?


	2. Chapter 2: le voyage

**Titre: Le Révélateur**

**Auteur : Bloodspell B**

**Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant, je me vois pas poster de M ou même de T, mais bon, ne jamais dire jamais ! ;) )**

**Résumer : ****Le départ douloureux de cette école qui les a accueillis pendant ces sept années… Mais qui as dit que c'était fini ? Retour à Poudlard et la découverte d'un étrange livre…**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux, les objets, le talent,… tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling.**

**C'est ma première fiction et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à m'encourager où à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Toutes critiques ou bonnes impressions sont les bienvenues. Je ne vous promets pas de respecter une date de poste, parce que je sais qu'avec mes devoirs et tout, je ne les tiendrai surement pas…:/ J'essayerai tout de même de poster dès que je le pourrai ! Oh et une dernière chose avant de vous laisser à la lecture, pardonnez-moi si il y a des fautes d'orthographe.**

**Présence de mon couple préféré : Draco/Harry, donc de deux hommes. Homophobe, petite flèche en haut de l'écran**

**Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture.**

2 / le long voyage

Assis en face de son meilleur ami, lui-même assis au côté de sa petite amie, Harry observait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, tout en dégustant une chocogrenouille. Le compartiment était silencieux… Ginny avait essayé de lancer la conversation, mais avait vite renoncé et était partie rejoindre Luna, Neville, qui avait pris son courage à deux mains pour annoncer son amour à la blonde. Il formait désormais un étrange couple, qui selon Luna, avait vu le jour grâce aux Ronflaks Cornus qui étaient apparus juste devant elle avant que Neville arrive. Il y avait aussi Seamus et son meilleur ami, aussi petit copain de la rousse, Dean. Ginny c'était vite remise de se rupture avec Harry, et avait répondu aux avances de Dean. Seul Seamus boudait dans le joyeux compartiment, parce que ‟c'est pas juste que ce soit lui qui doivent porter les chandelles !".

Alors que certains chahutaient, d'autres émergeaient doucement d'un sommeil léger. Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, le poids de la réalité le frappa en pleine poitrine. Les souvenirs des quelques heures précédente l'assaillirent : la fin de ses années Poudlard, les têtes tristes qu'il croisait sur son chemin, la salut de Potter, sa petite bouille toute mignonne… Il soupira, ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! Ou peut-être que si. Il n'arrivait pas à se retrouver. Tout ce qu'il voulait, là maintenant, c'était manger et dormir ! Il attrapa un caramel qui trainait sur la petite table et observa ses amis. Pansy s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son petit ami à la peau mate. Blaise avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule de sa belle et sa tête reposait contre la fenêtre. Le jeune blond ce sentait de trop. Il poussa un long soupir et partit à l'exploration du train. Par reflex, il s'arrêta devant celle de Potter, mais ne fit rien d'autre que de l'observer. Lorsque le brun tourna son regard vert vers lui, Draco tourna la tête et continua son chemin. Il rentra dans les toilettes et s'assit par terre, la tête entre les bras. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tous ces gens qui c'était vaillamment battus, alors que lui suivait ses parents en dehors de la bataille qui fessait rage. Les larmes recommencèrent à perler le long de ses joues. Il essaya de les retenir, mais c'était peine perdu. Dans son chagrin, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsque des mains ce posèrent sur ses épaules, il se tendit et redressa vivement la tête. Son regard croisa les yeux émeraudes bien connu. Draco sauta sur ses pieds, essuya sèchement ses yeux et reprit son masque en ce maudissant de l'avoir abandonné, ne serai-ce que quelques minutes, en lieu publique. Il s'apprêta à sortir, le regard sévère, mais des bras le retinrent, il essaya de ce dégagé, mais Potter resserra sa prise. Draco le regarda interloqué, les yeux encore humide. Poussant un soupir, le brun tira le blond contre lui. Draco se tendit, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. Il voulut ce dégager, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par profiter de l'instant et ce décontracta légèrement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant. Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés comme cela. Jusqu'à ce que le petit blond réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout avec qui et ne se détache du brun, avant de courir, à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne vit pas le sourire triste sur le visage de Potter qui le suivit du regard. Les informations fusaient dans la tête de Draco. Potter l'avait suivi. Potter l'avait vu sans masque. Potter l'avait retenu. Potter l'avait enlacé. Potter l'avait réconforté. Un Malfoy ce fessant réconforter par un Potter. Qui plus est par le Sauveur. Le monde avait vraiment changé. Mais le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que, lui Draco Malfoy avait apprécié ce geste ! Il s'était sentit bien, à sa place dans les bras du brun. Impensable. Totalement impensable !

A bout de souffle, il atteint son compartiment, qu'il ouvrit précipitamment et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il s'affala sur sa couchette d'une façon pas très élégante et poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Blaise ouvrit un œil interrogatif, qu'il finit rapidement par refermer devant le signe de tête qui lui adressa le blond en signe de négation, montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la gare King Cross, Draco contempla le paysage, sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées…

* * *

Harry suivit le blondinet du regard. Un léger sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il l'avait poussé à serer Malfoy dans ses bras, à le réconforter… Il savait juste que le jeune blond avait besoin d'être consolé. C'et la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et il avait compris à quel point la guerre avait perturbé et blesser Malfoy. Plus mentalement que physiquement, mais elle l'avait gravement atteinte… et il y avait perdu ses deux parents. Harry savait ce que c'était d'avoir perdu des proches. Son monde était rempli de mort, après ses parents, il y avait eu Cédric Diggory, Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Dumbeldore, Fred, Dobby, sa chouette Hedwige,… alors il était bien placé pour savoir ce que ressentait le Serpentard. Sauf que les parents de Malfoy n'était pas vraiment mort, mais leur fils n'ait pas le droit de leurs rendre visite à Askaban. Et contrairement à Harry qui avait les Weasley, Malfoy n'avait plus personne désormais, son parrain ayant lui aussi perdu la vie dans la guerre entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Le brun ce demandait d'ailleurs où le dernier de la lignée des Malfoy allait pouvoir vivre maintenant… Enfouit dans ses pensées, il faillit louper la porte de son compartiment. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'air de s'être lancé dans une conversation animé. (Enfin, la jeune fille était lancée dans monologue intensif pendant que son petit copain roux mangeait ce qui trainait sur le comptoir.) Lorsque leur ami brun ouvrit la porte, Ron lui sauta dessus, lui posant des questions sur où il était parti pendant si longtemps. Quand à Hermione, elle passa de l'exaspération de son petit ami qui se foutait de ce qu'elle disait (probablement de ses nouveaux plan pour recruter des membres pour la SALE) et de le voir ce ruer sur son meilleur ami, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer, à la curiosité de savoir où était partit si précipitamment le brun. Harry sourit amusé de l'empressement de Ron cherchant surement une diversion pour qu'Hermione cesse de parler. Il s'assit dès que Ron l'eu lâché et interrompit le flot de question du jeune Weasley d'un geste de la main.

- Il m'a juste semblé apercevoir quelque chose dans le couloir, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire…

- Tu as mis tout ce temps pour _ça _? S'étonna Ron

- J'en ai profité pour aller aux toilettes, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse ! répliqua Harry agacé de ces questions.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, dubitative. Contrairement au roux qui était occupé à dévorer une chocogrenouille, elle avait vu la Némésis du brun qui les observait. Lorsqu'il avait disparu Harry était sorti dans la même direction que le bond avait disparu.

Harry s'était adossé contre la vitre et son regard était perdu dans le vide. Il avait mentit à ses meilleurs amis sur ce qu'il avait fait… pourquoi ? Ron l'aurai mal pris et ne lui aurait plus parlé pendant un certain temps. Mais Hermione… Il avait agi de manière impulsive. Pour une fois il avait écouté son instinct et pas un conseil. Et il devait avouer que ça fessait un bien fout de ne plus avoir à obéir à des ordres ! Mais Hermione lui aurait probablement fait la moral et il n'avait pas du tout besoin de ça.

Ce fut donc sous les interrogations muettes et dans le silence de leur compartiments que les deux princes de Poudlard passèrent le reste du trajet jusqu'à la gare. Lorsque le Train eu accosté, la descente ce fit en en silence… silence qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

- Ginny ! Ron ! Harry ! Hermione ! Bonjour les enfants, comment aller vous? Vos derniers jours ce sont bien passer ? Les accueillit Molly d'une voix forte et maternelle, teinté d'une pointe de tristesse qui ne la quittait plus depuis la mort de Fred.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle et la sera dans ses bras :

- Bonjour maman, très bien pour moi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis ce fut au tour de Ron, suivit d'Harry et Hermione fini de saluer la mère de son rouquin. Répondant tous à l'affirmative à la question de Mrs Weasley.

A part Ginny, ils étaient tous majeurs aux yeux des lois sorcières. Ils transplanèrent donc au terrier où les parents d'Hermione les attendaient, Ginny le bras sur celui de sa mère.

Après un repas copieux, les Granger prirent congé de leurs hôtes et repartir chez eux en voiture. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui après instance de la maitresse de maison resta un nuit en compagnie des Weasley dans leur maison familiale.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**Laissez-moi des reviews, ça motive!;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Titre: Le Révélateur**

**Auteur : Bloodspell B**

**Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant, je me vois pas poster de M ou même de T, mais bon, ne jamais dire jamais ! ;) )**

**Résumer : ****Le départ douloureux de cette école qui les a accueillis pendant ces sept années… Mais qui as dit que c'était fini ? Retour à Poudlard et la découverte d'un étrange livre…**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux, les objets, le talent,… tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling.**

**Présence de mon couple préféré : Draco/Harry, donc de deux hommes. Homophobe, petite flèche en haut de l'écran**

**Et voila le retour du Révélateur. Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a le poster, mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas trop eu le temps... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas a me laisser une review! Toute critique est bienvenue (tout autant que les compliments. ;).**

**En plus ça prends pas longtemps a m'en laisser et ça me motive! Merci de lire et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ses premiers jours seul au Square Grimmaurd furent difficiles pour Harry. Lui qui avait l'habitude de voir du monde… Enfin Ron venait souvent lui rendre visite pour l'aider à emménager la vielle bâtisse délabré, mais ce n'était pas pareil… Les Dursley lui manquaient presque. Pas que la solitude lui déplaise, mais elle s'installait trop rapidement dans le train-train quotidien du jeune Potter. Harry consacrait la plupart de son temps à la rénovation de son actuel logis. Bien sûr, avec la magie en quelques coups de baguette, la maison aurait été resplendissante. Ou il aurait pu demander à un elfe de maison de l'aider, mais le garçon préférait tous refaire lui-même. Ça lui permettait de s'occuper et de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il faisait. Grâce à Madame Weasley qui avait, il y a deux ans, débarrassé le manoir Black de tous les Doxis, le travail était moins pénible. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il s'était installé ici, et le salon avait déjà repris un coup de jeune. Le brun avait peint trois des murs en beige et le dernier mur, celui de la cheminé avait une couleur plus foncé, chocolaté. Des tableaux, des photos de lui et ses amis avaient été accrochés sur ce mur. Les meubles avaient été poncés et vernis. La pièce était devenue tout de suite plus chaleureuse et accueillante. Le salon remis à neuf, Harry c'était ensuite attaqué à la cuisine qu'il envisageait de repeindre d'un rouge-orange. Hermione venait souvent avec Ron et lui donnait des conseils pour rendre une pièce plus spacieuse, ou plus accueillante. Plusieurs compositions florales étaient repartie de ci et là et embaumait la pièce, camouflant légèrement l'odeur de plâtre et de peinture fraiche qui envahissait constamment l'air ambiant.

Harry avait vidé la maison de toute les petites bricoles qui avaient appartenu à Sirius, ou presque. Tout dans la maison lui rappelait son parrain. Il avait donc laissé la chambre de l'ex-maraudeur de côté ne se sentant pas de force de la réaménager tout de suite…

Après une longue journée à gratter le mur de la cuisine pour enlever le papier peint vieillot qui s'y trouvait, Harry s'affala sur son nouveau canapé, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Demain Ron amènerai de la peinture et il pourra enfin donner à la lugubre cuisine un peu de couleur. Il envisageait de casser le mur qui séparait la cuisine au salon pour y placer un bar, ce qui illuminerait la sombre cuisine. Mais il devait attendre Ron et Neville, qui lui avait aussi proposé son aide, pour s'afférer à cette tâche. Le jeune homme profita de ce petit instant de repos pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ferra pour s'occuper lorsque la maison serai finit. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'argent, mais sous les arguments d'Hermione (bon d'accord en faîte, c'était plutôt des ordres), il avait fini par ce dire qu'exercer un métier l'occuperait une bonne partie de sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire mais avec sa popularité il n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup insister pour être admis quelque part… Il soupira et reposa son vers vide sur la table du salon. Ses paupières ce firent lourdes et il sombra quelque instant plus tard dans les bras de Morphée avant même d'avoir le temps de dire ‟Quidditch". Ce fut des cris qui le sortir en sursaut de son sommeil. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se mit en garde afin de neutraliser l'intrus. Il rebaissa presque immédiatement sa baguette quand il lui apparut que l'origine du cri était en fait Neville qui, avec l'aide de Ron essayait de s'extirper de sa cheminée. Après un sourire mis compatissant, mis désespéré envers Neville, il l'aida à ce remettre sur pied.

- Salut les gars ! Toujours aussi maladroit Neville. Constata inutilement Harry en rigolant et se préparant rapidement. Le concerné pris une légère teint rosé sur ses pommettes.

- Je… J'ai horreur de prendre ce moyen de transport ! Se justifia le garçon

- Salut mon vieux. Et bah dis donc, tu devrais postuler chez les Aurors toi, la vitesse de ta réaction leur serai bien utile !

- Merci Ron, mais fallait bien que mes réflexes soient aiguisés pendant la guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

- humm si, mais je persiste à croire que tu ferais un excellent Auror … Enfin bon, parait que t'as besoin de nous. Ahlala, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous, hein ? Blagua le roux

- Probablement rien du tout… Continua Harry en souriant. Bon on s'y met ?

Les trois compères s'attaquèrent de suite à la destruction du mur ce qui les occupa une bonne partie de la matinée.

À la fin de la journée, la cuisine était presque finie et Hermione vient leur rendre visite avec un panier de vivre sous le bras, pensant que ses trois estomacs-sur-pattes d'amis auraient surement faims après une journée comme celle-là. Et au vu des regards qu'ils jetaient sur le panier qui dégageait un fumet appétissant, elle ne se trompait pas. Ce fut donc dans une joyeuse ambiance qu'ils s'attablèrent dévorant les victuailles sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione. Après avoir bu plusieurs bierraubeurres, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas dans un très bonne état et la jeune fille jugea préférable que Ron et elle reste dormir ici. Neuville repartit voir sa grand-mère et après avoir mis une couverture sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui c'était endormie par terre, Hermione ce coucha sur le canapé.

* * *

L'appartement était relativement grand. Du moins sassez pour accueillir trois adolescents. C'est sûr, c'était différent du Manoir, mais Draco si sentait déjà bien. Sans presque aucun regard, il se dirigea droit vers la chambre qui lui était attribué. D'un coup de baguette, il défit sa valise et observa son entourage. Un grand lit double était apposé contre le mur du fond, la tête au mur. Une grande penderie traversait le mur de sa droite. Une bibliothèque ce trouvait en fasse de la penderie et un bureau en bois attendait sagement d'être utilisé juste à gauche de la porte. La chambre était d'une couleur bleu marin et le mur de la bibliothèque d'un gris clair. Draco aimait déjà bien sa chambre, elle lui correspondait bien. Il se promit de remercier Pansy pour le beau appartement qu'elle avait réussi à déniché. Il eut un léger sourire. La jeune fille avait un véritable don pour trouver des perles rares comme celle-ci. Si ils devaient ce trouver un métier, il l'encouragera à poursuivre dans cette voie. Les Moldus n'ayant pas de parchemin immobilier, il devait bien avoir un autre moyen de trouver la maison qui leur correspondra… Mais s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment diable, ils arrivaient à trouver la maison qui leur plaira sans avoir un parchemin qui détecte leur envie pour trouver exactement ce qu'ils cherchent…Il se promit donc de parler à sa meilleure amie d'un éventuel métier dans la recherche de maison. De toute façon, ils devraient tous les trois ce trouver un travail chez les Moldus, vu qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité dans le monde sorcier. Ils avaient peut-être été innocentés, mais certains n'approuvaient pas la décision du ministère et n'hésiterai pas à leur faire de mal.

C'est donc après la rapide inspection de sa chambre qu'il se rendit dans la salle à manger où il cette fois il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce de long en large. Elle était beige et violette, accueillant un canapé et plusieurs meubles de rangement. Il y avait même un, relativement grand, tableau noir. Draco s'approcha de celui-ci intrigué. C'était peut-être un peu comme un miroir à double sens ? Le blond repartie vers sa chambre et y pris un petit miroir. Il avait décidé de tester ce miroir double-sens grand format. Il prononça donc son propre nom d'une voix distincte tenant son miroir dans la main.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

1 seconde, 2 secondes, … 10 secondes,…30 secondes toujours rien. Fronçant les sourcils le Serpentard ce reconcentra et réessaya... Essai qui se solda lui aussi pas un échec. Frustré, le blond commença à s'énerver prononçant son nom plusieurs fois à la suite.

- Je ne te savais pas à ce point narcissique que d'aimer crier ton nom dans l'appartement, Dray. Et je ne sous-entends rien… l'interrompit Blaise dans sa liturgie sans fin, en sortant de ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

- Mais non Blaise, c'est cette… chose qui ne veux pas marcher ! Se justifia le blond

- Donc tu veux l'allumer en prononçant ton nom à haute voix ? Se moqua Blaise commençant à comprendre le problème de son ami.

- Bah comment veux-tu l'allumer autrement, Monsieur-je-sais-tout-et j'aime-m' en-vanter ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être en appuyant sur le bouton au-dessus ? Répliquant Blaise amusé de la situation.

Lui qui avait déjà passé quelques vacances dans le monde moldu avait tout de suite compris que l'objet auquel ils avaient à faire était une télévision, mais c'était tellement jubilatoire de voir un Malfoy tenter de comprendre le mécanisme d'un objet moldu. Il s'assit donc dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour profiter du spectacle.

Justement, le blondinet venait de trouver le-dit-bouton. L'écran prit une teinte plus claire et Draco recommença a prononcer son nom. Bah oui, sinon comment le miroir-bizarre-à-double-sens pourrait-il contacter la personne voulu ?

Un visage apparu sur l'écran mais pas, comme l'attendait le jeune Malfoy, le sien. Non à la place, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnant apparu sur l'écran. Et une voix retentie.

- … Il est 20h. Bonjour et bienvenue sur sqrlTV …

- Euh… Bonjour se risqua Draco. Mais vous êtes qui ?

- … Je suis Micheal Smilde …

- Moi c'est Draco Malfoy. Enchanté.

- … Au programme de ce 20h : le criminel a encore frappé…

- Qu'es-que tu me raconte ? Je m'en fous de ça ! Je veux savoir ce que tu fais là.

- … d'après la police, ces attaques auraient toute un point commun…

- JE.M'EN FOUT ! Comment ça s'éteint ça ? Blaiiiiise aide-moi !

Le métisse était mort de rire et ce roulait par terre devant l'ignorance de son ami. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu cet objet donc les Moldus se servent pour enregistrer des passages de leur vie…

Le blond était prêt à donner un coup à la télévision lorsque son meilleur ami ce décida enfin à intervenir et éteignit l'objet. Draco tout retourné ce laissa tombé dans un fauteuil essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Son regard sa posa alors sur un bouton noir sur l'accoudoir et intrigué, il le pressa. Automatiquement le fauteuil s'allongea, dépliant un repose pieds. Le pou du Serpentard reparti aussitôt dans une cavalcade effrénée alors que celui-ci sauta hors du canapé. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Blaise qui était repartie dans un fou rire, et en colère, il s'exclama :

- Je déteste définitivement tous ces trucs Moldus ! Je vais dans ma chambre au moins je ne verrai pas mon futur-ex-meilleur-ami ce foutre de moi ! Ah moins que là-bas aussi il y est des objets bizarres…

Il continua de grogner des paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le sourire innocent et le regard goguenard du métisse.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Alors vous en avez penser quoi?**


	4. Chapter 4: La lettre

**Titre: Le Révélateur**

**Auteur : Bloodspell Bloxam**

**Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant, je me vois pas poster de M ou même de T, mais bon, ne jamais dire jamais ! ;) )**

**Résumer : ****Le départ douloureux de cette école qui les a accueillis pendant ces sept années… Mais qui as dit que c'était fini ? Retour à Poudlard et la découverte d'un étrange livre…**

**Déclamer : Les personnages, les lieux, les objets, le talent,… tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling.**

**Petit blablatage: Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus sincères excuses O grands lecteurs attentionnés et extraordinaire, pour le temps qu'a mis le chapitre 4 à arriver... mais c'est pas de ma faute aussi! c'est mes parents qui m'ont confisqué mon ordi! Comment ça, ils avaient peut-être une raison et c'est donc de ma faute? Je ne vous permet pas! **

**C'est donc après un (léger) retard que je vous laisse a ce chapitre. Par contre, je le poste en express je n'ai donc pas pus me relire et il est fort possible qu'il y ai des fautes. j'espère que ça n'empêchera pas la compréhension... :S**

**Es-ce la peine de précisé de cette fiction est un HPDM?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

* * *

4/ La lettre

Perdu dans ses pensées et le regard dans la vague, Harry ne vit pas le point noir dans le ciel qui se rapprochait de lui. C'est lorsque le point en question fut à quelques mètres de lui, que le jeune brun s'aperçu de sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils quand il lui apparut que le point n'était autre qu'un hibou qui vint ce posé le plus doucement possible sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Au début intrigué, Harry fixa le hibou pendant quelques secondes. Personne ne lui écrivait à part Hermione, Ron, Neuville, et quelques autres amis, mais aucun ne possédait un Hibou comme celui-là. En effet, les grands-ducs noirs étaient plutôt destinés aux papiers officieux du ministère. Le jeune homme sentit un soupçon de panique s'installer en lui. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Il en avait franchement sa claque des mauvaises nouvelles. Finalement, sa légendaire curiosité fini par l'emporté et il récupéra la lettre accroché a la patte du grand hibou qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Après avoir donné un morceau de viande à celui-ci, Harry prit une grande inspiration et déplia la lettre. Il l'a parcouru du regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise au contenu de la lettre. Puis un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. C'était bien un papier officiel, mais pas du ministère. Il venait de Poudlard !

_COLLЀGE POULARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

_Anciennement professeure de Métamorphose et directrice ajointe._

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer, qu'une nouvelle 7ème année, sera proposée aux élèves qui n'ont pu finir leur année scolaire en cause des incidents de l'année passée. Il va de soi que cette année n'est obligatoire pour personne, mais nous vous conseillons d'y réfléchir avant de refuse cette proposition. En cette année de rattrapage, vous pourrez passer vos ASPIC, ce qui pourront vous être utile pour un futur métier._

_Si vous acceptez cette proposition, vous pourrez réutiliser vos livres de l'année dernière._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 3 septembre, nous attendons votre hibou de confirmation le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Filius Flitwick, actuel directeur adjoint._

Retour à la maison ! A peine eut-il le temps de réagir et d'assimiler ce qui se trouvait dans cette lettre que le bruit significatif de quelqu'un qui arrive en cheminette ce fit entendre derrière lui. Mais son état de choc était tellement important qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de sortir sa baguette. Heureusement, ce n'était que Ron. La tornade rousse ce mit à crier avant même d'avoir mis les deux pieds dans la maison.

- HARRY, HARRY, toi aussi tu as reçu la lettre, hein ? On retourne à Poudlard ! Tu imagines, les bêtises qu'on va encore pouvoir faire cette année ? Moi qui croyais que c'était fini…

Le brun sourit de l'enthousiasme débordant de son ami. Voyant que Harry le fixait sans rien dire, le rouquin eu un instant de doute :

- Rassure-moi, Ryry, toi aussi tu y retourne, hein ? Si te plait ne me laisse pas passer notre dernière année à la bibliothèque à réviser mes ASPIC avec Her…

La cheminée fit apparaître une nouvelle personne, l'interrompant.

- Salut les garçons, vous avez eu la lettre ? Pourquoi je pose la question, évidemment que vous l'avez reçu ! Bon j'espère que vous avez déjà sorti vos livres et commencer à réviser pour vos ASPIC.

Hermione lâcha la pile de livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains sur la table du salon.

- … mione, finit Ron en fixant Harry avec un regard désespéré avant de s'adresser à sa petite-amie. Mais enfin, 'Mione, on vient à peine de recevoir nos lettres ! et on est encore en vacances ! Et puis qui te dit qu'on a envie d'y retourner ? Après tout, ce n'est pas obligatoire.

La jeune fille les regarda à tour de rôle en écarquillant les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de débiter :

- Mais enfin les garçons, vous n'allez tout de même pas rejeter une occasion pareil ! Comment vous aller faire pour vous trouver un bon métier si vous n'avez pas vos ASPIC ? Comment pouvez-vous ne serai-ce que l'envisager ? Enfin Harry, dis-moi que toi au moins tu as ta raison ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard ? C'est ta maison enfin ! C'est toi qui pleurai il y a moins d'un mois parce que tu ne voulais pas partir ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne voulez pas y retourner... _Oh mon dieu ! _Mais enfin, réfléchissez ! Imaginez les métiers que vous pourrez avoir avec de bonnes ASPIC ! Comment ferez-vous sans cette année si vous voulez devenir Auror, hein ? et tous ses livres de la bibliothèque que vous n'avez pas encore lu …

Elle avait l'air tellement paniquée, qu'Harry, qui n'avais pas pus en placé une depuis l'arrivée de Ron, eu pitié et l'interrompit dans son monologue.

- C'est bon Hermione, on va y aller. C'était juste une blague de Ron !

- … Toute ses choses que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'apprendre et qui vous seront utiles pour plus tard ! ...

Lorsqu'elle assimila enfin les paroles de son meilleur ami, elle lança un _'hein'_ très éloquent avant de fixer Ron d'un regard noir, alors que celui-ci commençais à s'enfuir tout discrètement par la porte la plus proche.

- RONALD ! Reviens ici toute suite !, cria-t-elle alors que le roux s'échappait en courant.

Harry se détourna d'eux avec un grand sourire. C'était bon de revenir à la maison.

* * *

Après une bonne semaine à s'adapter aux habitudes Moldus, Draco ne se laissait plus avoir par le fauteuil, ne sursautait plus à la sonnerie du téléphone et n'avait même pas essayé de rallumer la télévision, il n'était pas suicidaire. Il avait bien essayé de faire à manger, mais tous ses objets inutiles comme le mixeur, le fouet ou le grille-pain l'avaient perturbé et il avait vite fini par rendre les armes et laisser Pansy faire… Bon d'accord, c'était plutôt elle qui avait insisté pour reprendre les commandes de la cuisine au bout de trois nettoyages intensifs de la cuisine parce qu'il y avait des aliments (identifié ou non-identifié) pleins les murs… mais bon, un bon coup de baguette était bien plus rapide pour faire monter les blancs en neige ou rendre le pain du petit déjeuné croustillant à point. Mais évidemment, sous l'ordre de le brune, interdiction d'usé la magie. Parce qu'il faut bien s'habitué toute suite aux habitudes Moldus, disait-elle.

Enfin tous cela pour remarquer que malgré les apparences et les préjugés, un Malfoy peut aussi bien que n'importe qui s'adapté à la vie Moldu !

Revenons à nos scroutts à pétards : C'est donc après un peu plus d'une semaine d'adaptation que les trois Serpentards reçurent une lettre semblable à celle des Gryffondors. Après maintes lectures étonnées et regard surpris, Blaise retrouva la parole.

- Et bah dis donc… Ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

Il finit par se rendre compte que son meilleur ami avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et fixait l'intérieur de son enveloppe. Il jeta un regard étonné à Pansy qui le lui rendit et parti dans la pièce voisine pendant que la jeune fille cherchait à voir ce qui avait figé leur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, le métis revient avec un objet carré et un sourire machiavélique. Pansy qui avait réussi à sortir le papier de l'enveloppe lut à voix haute pour Blaise la seconde lettre qui accompagnait celle qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe du blond :

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Après avoir pris compte de la lettre précédent celle-ci, nous vous prions de croire en notre sincère espérance de vous revoir en ce haut lieu qu'est Poudlard. Nous vous prions d'autant plus qu'il nous tiendra à cœur que cette année, que vous endossiez une responsabilité supérieure. C'est donc d'un accord quasis commun que nous voudrions vous proposer le rôle de Préfet-En-chef au côté de Miss Granger. Des appartements vous seront naturellement attribués. Nous vous prions de bien réfléchir à cette proposition._

_Nous attendons votre hibou de confirmation le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Filius Flitwick, actuel directeur adjoint_

_P-S : Vous trouverez dans votre enveloppe, le badge de Préfet-En-Chef. Si vous refusé les responsabilités qui s'en suivent, veuillez nous le renvoyer en même temps que votre lettre de refus._

- Il a été nommé Préfet-En-Chef ! Tu m'étonne qu'il soit choqué ! Trop d'information a assimilé : retourner à l'école, avoir toujours la confiance des profs même après avoir déserté, … et surtout, il va pouvoir revoir Potter ! Encore un an à pouvoir la mater.

Elle eut un sourire amusé qui se transforma bientôt en grimace et lança un regard désespéré à Blaise :

- Blaaiise, on va devoir supporter pendant un an des ‛Potter par ci', ‛Potter par là'… On ne va jamais tenir !

Blaise, qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire machiavélique, fixa sa petite amie :

- Oui, mais cette année, on va avoir un moyen de pression !

Il ne fit pas languir la jeune fille plus longtemps, et porta l'objet qu'il était parti cherché quelques instants plus tôt, à son œil droit…

- Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Draco surpris !

… et appuyât sur un bouton. Une détonation et un flash sorti de l'appareil faisant sortir le blond de sa transe. Parce que oui, le jeune homme avait enfin été acheté un appareil photo et n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir. Au grand dépit de son ami.

- Quoi … Hein ? On est attaqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco chercha à dégainer sa baguette avant de se rendre compte où il était et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa lettre de Poudlard et le petit badge violet avec indiqué « Préfet-En-Chef » et lettres argentés. Il eut un long sourire et un sourire attentionné prit place sur son visage. Il allait avoir la chance de retourné dans l'endroit où il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde !

Puis il se rappela ce qu'il l'avait sorti de son état de stupeur. Draco ce tourna vers blaise une leur méfiante dans le regard :

- Blaiiise ?

- Oui mon canard en sucre ? fit innocemment le brun en regardant partout, mais pas le blond.

- C'était quoi cette lumière ?

- Une lumière ? Quelle lumière ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Je n'ai rien vu du tout moi…

Blaise partit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Pansy, feignant la surprise. Après avoir refermé la porte, il permit à son sourira machiavélique de refaire surface.

* * *

Voilà :) A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et encore désolé du retard! merci d'avoir lu.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en passant!


End file.
